Blue Eyes Meet
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: A one-shot. See if you can guess who is who before you get to the end. R&R please


Blue Eyes Meet Brown Eyes

His blue eyes stared deeply into her dark brown ones. Her eyes hadn't changed a bit. They still held the same love and kindness they had a year ago, the last time he saw her. He could also see the hurt in her eyes. He knew that she was still hurting because of him. Because of what he did and said the last time they were together.

The small frown that had appeared on her face when she opened the door was replaced as a small smile appeared. She broke their gaze and pulled him into a long overdue hug. She hugged him tightly as he hugged her back.

"I missed you so much." she breathed.

"I missed you too." he said as she pulled away.

"Then why did you leave?" she questioned as she stared at him.

"I told you. I needed a break from this."

"A break from what? Me, your wife? Or a break from him, our son?" she said pointing to the little four year old sitting in the middle of the living room playing with something.

"Neither. I thought I needed a break, but I was wrong."

"But that doesn't excuse your absence in our baby boy's life, or mine. We both needed you." He looked in her eyes and saw them flash from sad, to angry, and back to sad.

"I know, I should have never left. I was stupid for leaving. I should have been here for you and him. Can you forgive me?" He searched deep into her eyes, begging for forgiveness.

She looked at him. His eyes were sincere and truthful. "I forgave you along time ago." He smiled, relieved, until she continued, "But, you should really be asking for your son's forgiveness."

He hung his head and nodded, before making his way to the living room. He sat in front of his son and watched his son look up at him then look back at his toys.

"Hey buddy." he said as he took a deep breathe. "You know what? I came here to apologize for leaving. I know I was wrong, but can you forgive your daddy?"

"Its ok daddy. I missed you." The little boy said. He smiled as he opened his arms and the little boy climbed onto his lap and into his arms.

"I missed you, too." He said as he hugged his little boy. He looked up and his blue eyes met her sparkling brown ones. "I'm never going to leave you or mommy ever again." He saw her smile.

* * *

Blue Eyes Meet Blue Eyes

He cringed as the taller, more muscular, boy pushed him into the wall. He had never saw him this mad at any point in his life, and he had known the boy since kindergarten. They stared at each other. His blue eyes reflected fear and forgiveness as the other boy's was darkened as he looked angry.

"I-I'm sorry for leaving. I-I'll never do this again." he said.

"You shouldn't have left in the first place. Do you know how bad you hurt her? How bad you hurt your son? They both were reduced to tears. How could you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking..." He was cut off.

"You sure as hell wasn't thinking. That was so stupid."

"I just couldn't handle..."

"Save the bullshit. You're 25. Don't lie about how you couldn't handle it."

"I know that now, but all I came here for is forgiveness. She's already forgiven me. So can you?" He watched as the boy shook his head.

"I have to think about it. Just the thought of what you did makes me want to knock the shit out of you." The boy said as he walked away from here.

He shook his self off. This was the second stop on his road to forgiveness. He dreaded his next stop, because it was another person who was effected alot by his decision.

* * *

Blue Eyes Meet Hazel Eyes

He stood there and watched as tears of happiness ran down from his closes friend's hazel eyes. He knew that she had missed him a lot since he left. She had so much love for him.

She soon pulled him into a hug. They hugged for a long time before she pulled away. "You haven't changed a bit." She smiled.

"And neither have you." She smiled again. "This is a surprise. I thought you would have been angrier at me."

"I was angry with you, but I'm glad you're back." She paused. "Now tell me, why did you leave and where did you go and what did you do there?" She inquired.

He signed and started to explain the whole story.

* * *

Blue Eyes Meet So Many More

There he was. Standing in front of the whole gang. Three of them had very angry, unforgiving, eyes. The other two had already forgiven him.

"Look, guys. I am so sorry I left. I should have never done that. I know it was a horrible decision to just get and leave my wife and my child, but I promise to never do it again."

"You should have never done it in the first place." The same blue eyed boy from earlier said.

"I know. Your wife needed you and you just up and left." Another brown eyed girl exclaimed.

"That was just so irresponsible." The brown eyed boy said.

They all started to shout at him.

"GUYS!" The hazel eyes girl yelled and they all looked at her. "Look, he's said hes sorry and she's already forgiven him. So its time that you all forgave him too." The three's unforgiving eyes softened and they all hugged him.

"Ok, we forgive you."

"Thank you guys."

"But..." he turned to see the brown eyed boy pointing a finger at him. "if you ever hurt her again, I'll make you regret that you ever did."

He shuddered. "I promise I won't." He smiled as his wife came up to him and gave him a hug. "Are you sure you want me back?"

"I'm positive Ryan." Taylor said as she kissed him.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a Ryan/Taylor thingy. So what did you all think? I decided to mix the couples up and do this. Can you guess who is who? I just wanted to see if I could do a this couple. If its too confusing, PM me and I'll tell you.

Anyways, I hoped you all liked this one-shot.

**R&R please  
Bre**


End file.
